


The Thank You Canada Tour: Brandon to Kitchener

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Have Skates, Will Travel [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bus shenanigans, F/M, TTYCT, TYCT, Thank You Canada Tour, What happens in the bus bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: It started in Brandon, with Scott mentioning in an interview for Sports Centre with Jay and Dan, that he and Tessa would be invading the cast bus. Tessa should have known then that she would end up being the one caught in the crossfire; she always is.





	The Thank You Canada Tour: Brandon to Kitchener

**Author's Note:**

> In this installment, I'm going with the current/updated bus information and assumption that since one bus looks different, VM have their own oasis in the back, for you know, business meetings...lmao ;)

**The Thank You Canada Tour: Brandon to Kitchener**

 

It started in Brandon, with Scott mentioning in an interview for Sports Centre with Jay and Dan, that he and Tessa would be invading the cast bus. Tessa should have known then that she would end up being the one caught in the crossfire; she always is.

 

**Brandon, Manitoba October 21**

 

Meagan and Eric left the Brandon arena for the airport after the meet and greet, while the rest of the cast and crew boarded their buses. Tessa and Scott did join their remaining five cast mates, plus a handful of crew members, on the cast bus. Poor Elvis wasn't feeling well, so he was already lying in his bunk by the time the rowdy bunch arrived.

 

Scott popped the cork on four bottles of champagne and poured each of them a generous amount in plastic cups. They all had several rounds of toasts to surviving the start of the tour and to be heading back east towards home. Tessa carefully sipped her one glass of celebratory champagne, she didn't want to spill it on herself as the bus bumped and turned along the highway and she also wanted to make it last. She was mindful that her alcohol tolerance was still low and she didn't want to be nursing a headache in the morning. Mornings were bad enough, never mind waking up with a hangover.

 

Scott had already downed three glasses of champagne before Andrew pulled a litre of Tennessee whiskey from a cupboard below the kitchen sink and started pouring shots for everyone.

 

"Take it easy with the shots," Tessa whispered in Scott's ear. He turned to look at her and flashed a goofy grin before smacking his lips loudly against her cheek. Sure they had a few nights in a row off from performing and he had earned his fun, but he was mixing his alcohol, which never ended well for either of them. Tessa didn't want him up puking all night or have to deal with hung-over and grouchy Scott the next morning.

 

"So are we drinking to the memory of your Stars On Ice performance tonight?" Kaetlyn chirped happily, she was two glasses of champagne in as she accepted a shot glass full of whiskey from Scott.

 

"Yep! Andrew’s idea!" snorted Kaitlyn, she had downed four glasses of champagne and her body felt heavy as she leaned up against Tessa's shoulder. She waved away the whiskey and Scott ended up drinking her shot and his. A glare from Tessa was enough of a warning to cut it at two.

 

It was just a little over three hours to the boarder crossing into the USA. By the time all of the cast and crew had cleared customs inside the customs office, and the buses had been inspected, Tessa was exhausted and had enough human interaction for the day. She found Scott loudly discussing something with Patrick and Andrew in the parking lot, but they all stopped talking as soon as Tessa approached. She saw Chiddy elbow Scott and she sighed, wondering what mischief they were organizing for tomorrow. She pressed her body up against Scott's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. Scott knew it was time to get back to their respective buses; it had been a fun party but also a long day.

 

"Okay boys, I gotta get this one to bed! We'll talk more over breakfast?" Scott slapped Andrew on the shoulder and then ruffled Patrick’s hair with his hand.

 

They both said their goodnights to everyone else as Scott led Tessa back to their bus, his hand firmly on her ass. The bulk of the alcohol had already made it's way out of his system, which left him ready to pounce on Tessa the second their bedroom door closed.

 

And he did. He pushed the door to their bedroom at the back of the bus shut and pinned her body firmly against it, capturing her lips in his. He made sure his tongue inspected every corner of the inside of her mouth before letting them break for air.

 

As Scott pulled away, Tessa tried to say something but he put one finger to his lips and one on hers, as a devilish grin formed slowly on her face.

 

They raced to undress; Scott won by a fraction of a second and was under the duvet first, which left Tessa standing next to the bed, naked and pouting.

 

"Get in, Virtch," Scott whispered as he flung the duvet back.

 

"Wait, we didn't brush our teeth!" she hissed quietly. They knew how thin the walls of their bedroom were and how nosy the crew on their bus was. Even though they had all signed NDA’s, Tessa still was leery of a sex video somehow leaking onto the internet.

 

"Since when do you need to brush your teeth before sex?" he whispered back as he frowned.

 

Tessa sighed. "No, before bed."

 

"We're not sleeping yet!" he whispered as he rolled over and reached out for her hand, tugging her towards the bed. "Get in, I neeeeed you, T." He had that not really drunk anymore but still overly loose whine to his voice. Tessa had heard it so many times over the years. She rolled her eyes and let his hand pull her into bed.

 

"Remember, the quietest person wins," Scott whispered as he tucked her body against his and began letting his hand roam across her breasts, swirling one finger around her nipple.

 

Tessa was eternally grateful that Scott agreed to them not staying with the rest of the cast full time. The quiet time was much appreciated, and the snuggling was a huge benefit to calming her down after a show. They _tried_ to keep sex to just the hotel rooms that they had during their longer breaks, to be polite, but there had been a few nights where Scott was too keyed up to fall asleep and twice when Tessa was turned on from the extra grinding Scott was adding to their choreography. They really did try to be quiet though; they still had to see these people every day until the end of November. There was a lot of lip biting and hands over mouths and silent moaning. Scott suggested that the silent sex was good practice for when they had kids of their own sleeping down the hallway and they didn't want to wake them up. Tessa pouted at that, she liked being vocal, although they had turned this into a competition to see who could be the quietest and so far she was winning five to three.

 

Tessa was seeing bright flashes of light and Scott's tongue was still inside her, when both their phones started buzzing incessantly. Scott groaned before removing his tongue and the vibration alone gave Tessa a second orgasm. Since Scott had just lost the _no sound challenge_ , she let a soft moan escape her mouth in appreciation of the skills his tongue possessed.

 

He kissed his way back up her limp body before reaching for his phone on the bedside table. He saw a bunch of text messages on his phone’s screen.

 

**TTYCT GC**

 

**Kaitlyn:** NOT funny boys!! 

 

**Chiddy:** Toilets are not usually funny?

 

**Andrew:** Kait made me get out of bed to mop up the bathroom floor. Who the fuck put plastic wrap over the toilet bowl??

 

Scott smirked and put his phone on silent before kissing his way back down Tessa's body to continue his work. Nothing wrong with having a little fun at your friends’ expense, right? He had meant for one of the guys to get the surprise, and a lot earlier in the night when they were still mostly drunk.

 

"What's wrong? Who was that?" she whispered and then gasped as he roughly licked her navel piercing, pulling the stud in a way that made her toes curl.

 

"It's nothing. Don’t worry about it. Just let me relax you so that you’re not so restless tonight,” Scott said softly against her pelvis, sending shivers through her body. She moaned, louder than she intended, and Scott clamped his hand over her mouth as he chuckled quietly.

 

**St Paul, Minnesota October 23**

 

They arrived yesterday morning in St Paul, and had checked into their Marriott hotel, much to Tessa’s relief. A king sized bed and a bathtub to soak in topped her list of gratitude, but she would be remiss if she didn’t add an oversized shower (one that would comfortably fit both her and Scott) and housekeeping services to that list.

 

Today several cast members and crew were headed to the Mall of America for some shopping and to enjoy the rides at the Nickelodeon Universe indoor theme park on their day off. Tessa and Scott had stayed behind at the hotel to have a quiet morning to themselves. After lunch they planned to head out to the quaint shopping area on Grand Avenue, just a few minutes from their hotel. They were still lounging in bed when their phones started buzzing. Tessa sighed and reached for hers.

 

 

**TTYCT GC**

 

**Kaitlyn:** Tessie & Moir you should have joined us!! We're having fun here 

 

 

**KO:** So much fun!!

 

 

**WeaTue's Girls Only No Boys Allowed Private Chat:**

 

**Tessa:** We're also having fun! 

 

 

**Kaitlyn:** Looks like you're enjoying the hotel amenities 

 

**Tessa:** I've been enjoying Scott's amenities  

 

**Kaitlyn:**

 

**Tessa:** Soon!! 

 

*

 

October 24 had them driving back into Canada and north towards their next stop. Upon boarding the bus however, Elvis found the walls and ceiling of his bunk had been covered in glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars and Kaetlyn had a giant pinecone under her pillow. Thankfully the pranks were tame and everyone got a good laugh. The giant pinecone became affectionately known as Mr Prickle Pine and featured in several goofy pictures sent in the group chat. The culprit of these shenanigans was still unknown, but it was the main topic of conversation all day.

 

**Sault Saint Marie, Ontario October 25**

 

Meagan and Eric re-joined the cast in Sault Saint Marie for the show later that night. During rehearsal, someone thought it would be funny to tie all of the boys’ shoelaces together. It took half an hour and all nine skaters working together to fix the jumble of knotted laces. Scott was grumbling the loudest, but really he knew he deserved it.

 

**Sudbury, Ontario October 26**

 

**Virtue-al Sisters Chat Room**

**Tessa:** We had jerseys given to us again tonight 

 

**Jordan:** That’s cute!

 

**Tessa:** Except we wear them over the Diamonds costume and it makes it look like the girls are not wearing pants 

 

**Jordan:** And that’s a departure from how you’re barely wearing anything the rest of the show? 

 

**Tessa:** Shush 

 

**Jordan:** I’m excited to see you and Scott grinding in Mississauga with my own eyes! 

 

**Tessa:** Please. You will be covering your eyes 

 

**Jordan:** Nope! I’m going to film it and make sure it gets posted to my Insta for all my friends to see! 

 

**Tessa:** Haha

 

**Jordan:** I’m still super proud of you and Scott. Love you both! ❤️

 

**Tessa:** Thanks Sis, love you too! ❤️

 

**Tessa:** Hi Jord. It’s Scott. Thanks for the love

 

**Jordan:** Eww…are you two in bed together right now 

 

**Tessa:** Where else would we be after the show lol 

 

**Jordan:** Hope I wasn’t keeping you from anything 

 

**Tessa:** Scott here again. We’re finished already

 

**Jordan:** GROSS! I didn’t need to know that. See you Sunday! 

 

 

**Kitchener, Ontario October 27**

 

Tonight had been hellish, if Tessa was being honest. She hit the ice hard during the Diamonds group number. It just shows everyone she’s not perfect, right? Well that’s what she keeps trying to tell herself anyways. But on top of that, there were several other technical errors with Elvis being introduced twice and the monitors not working properly. Scott nearly tripped as he walked down the carpet for their 4-Minutes dance and then there was the backstage trouble. All the girls’ hairbrushes disappeared from the quick change and were eventually found in the cast gym, someone mixed up Andrew’s and Elvis’ pants for the Sweet Dreams number, and Eric’s skate laces were knotted together while he was performing his Storm piano piece.

 

Tessa sighed with relief that today was over as she pulled back the duvet of her queen sized bed to climb into bed. She flinched as her bare foot grazed against something hairy between the sheets as she moved around to get comfortable. Her heart rate immediately increased as she quickly weighed her options, deciding to go with the screeching for Scott and leaping out of bed scenario, instead of pulling back the covers to look with her own eyes as to what had just touched her foot.

 

Scott had been sitting in the lounge chatting with Gary and Steve when he heard Tessa's screams. He bolted down the hallway, thinking she must have injured herself. He flung open the door to their bedroom and found Tessa cowering in the far corner of the room.

 

"T? Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked in his gentlest voice, the one reserved for calming Tessa down.

 

She merely pointed in the direction of the foot of the bed in response. Scott put his hand down on the bed and felt around until he found a small lump. He pulled back the duvet and discovered a plastic, furry tarantula. Tessa shrieked at the sight and quickly covered her eyes.

 

"It's plastic, babe. Someone's idea of a cruel joke, everyone knows about your fear of spiders." Scott moved around the bed to where Tessa was cornered. He pulled her hands away from her eyes and pressed a kiss to her nose. He knew she was rattled, but he was glad it wasn't a real spider; otherwise she might have had the urge to burn the entire bus to the ground. "You okay, T?"

 

"No! I'm mad. Your shenanigans have gone too far Scott. Too far! This silliness ends now if you want to continue sleeping in this bed with me."

 

"I'm sorry, Tess. I never meant for you to get involved," Scott apologized.

 

"I know, but somehow I always do."

 

"I love you?" he offered hopefully.

 

Tessa sighed. "I still love you, goofball. I have something I need to take care of, then you should come snuggle me in bed so I don't have spider dreams."

 

"Let me go say goodnight to the guys and I'll be right back," Scott whispered as he pulled Tessa in for a kiss that started on her lips and he slowly made his way down her neck before she pushed him away. She made a mental note to buy more concealer next time they were out shopping. She was blowing through it like crazy, trying to cover up all the love bites he was leaving. Not that she really minded, but the fans were noticing _everything_ lately.

 

After Scott left their room, Tessa snatched her phone from her purse and started typing out a text message.

 

 

**TTYCT GC**

 

**Tessa:** WTF IS THIS DOING IN MY BED?! Whoever did this is DEAD TO ME. For life.

 

 

 

**KO:** OMG!! Is that real?

 

**Elvis:** Looks fake, Little K

 

**Kaitlyn:** The King is correct. Damn it Andy! I should have known what you were up to when you bought that spider at the mall the other day. You'll have to spend the rest of the tour kissing up to T

 

**Scott:** Poje, no actual kissing though, ok? She's my girl, and you should all know by now that you don't mess with Tess. I'm waving the white flag. No more pranks, especially not involving T

 

**Andrew:** Sorry Tess. If you never talk to me again, I understand

 

**Tessa:** You're lucky I think of you like a brother and I don't murder family members. However, you can bring me a coffee every morning for the rest of the tour to make it up to me

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Black and white image of "Tessa and Scott" in bed courtesy of VM Imagines on Twitter - thanks again! :)


End file.
